Fan Theories From Walking!
So I guess this is kind of like a talk show where I rant on about Ever After High, but like every good talk show that rants about stuff, I will make it interesting. You can come up with challenges to do or wacky questions to ask. Maybe I can add stuff about actual life, but one can never know. So I shall start on my theories on the fan favorite, MADDIE HATTER!!! Maddie is just perfect. She's mad, funny, and just makes the time wasted on the computer worth it. But, I think that there will be a webisode or even a plot switch where she gets into trouble. Not like in the second book where it wasn't her problem, but where she actually does something bad. Extra points if she doesn't pull the "Who me?!?" Look more than fifteen times in the webisode. Unlikely, but can easily be done (Mattel, you can definitely do the animation that avoids "Who me?" looks). Maybe she could pull a Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World ref... Sorry about that) and let it have an actual impression on her. Although, that might just about ruin her charm. I believe that she must have a really good reason not to live with her dad (he lives walking distance from her school). To me, if she works there, and there is content that suggests that the Tea Shoppe is perfectly capable to live in, something must be a little mad. I don't know why EAH wouldn't let Maddie live close-by, so someone might need to explain that to me. Now, I guess I shall ask you to give another topic, as I am lost as to what to do next. '' Maybe theories on characters for the future and ones who we haven't seen much of? '' DevineDotties Well, I guess I can start on Poppy O'Hair. Let me just get the overall idea out: I am not anticipating her character. Yet I can't wait for Holly. Why? To start, I can see Poppy being Mary-Sueish and haphazardly thrown in to webisodes. By the looks of it, she has no real destiny to follow, so a loss for interesting plots because of that. If she had no destiny, yet still wanted others to stick by the plot? That would be something I would watch. That looks like someone breaking the status quo in the way that we all love to see. But she is a Rebel with no question. No self defining moments of decision, nothing that would let us support her views. But we know she's a Rebel because her hair is purple. Somehow, that bothers me. Are we supposed to be won over because she dyed her hair? Should we be won over by the fact that she is smirking in her cover art? Last time I checked, smirking and having dyed hair doesn't make you the kewlest thing evar. Yet she is. Meanwhile, here is why I'm freaking out over Holly. Holly's profile pic and overall feel is just happy. You can tell that she is likable and fun. And the new webisode coming shows that she has the identity problem of Royal or Rebel. That's what I love. That's why I was in love with Blondie Branches Out, because she looked into what side she was. She chose what she wanted, and it seems as if Holly will do the same when she becomes a Roybel. Don't we all just love that kind of plots? Although, one person I just don't understand when it comes to R/R views is Kitty. It seems as if she's a die-hard Rebel, you can see her practically living her destiny whenever she's there (troublemaking, doing that smile thing, *cough* Cheshire Cat *cough*). So maybe she's like Maddie and wants more out of her destiny. But it seems as of she's living it early (see the above parentheses), so what more does she want? Is she like Cerise, where she has another possible destiny choice so she can chicken out of her first one (that's why I would envy Cerise in EAH). When you think about it, who would the Cheshire Cat marry? There are only so many cat versioned Alices who drop in, after all. In that mind, who is the dad of Alistar, Lizzie, and just about every Wonderland characters (others can be passed off to Prince Charmings) '' ' How about theories on some characters extended backstories? ' '' '' SmartSkittles '' Okay, is it just me, or do you think that Cedar must've had a really difficult childhood. Imagine being the only one in a family who actually says the truth. Note that her dad had a lying problem, it must make you crazy to be the only one people could trust. Imagine all of the friends lost when they first meet you. They tell you a secret five minutes after proclaiming you as their best friend. Due to a curse, you blurt it out a few seconds later, thereby losing a friendship. Imagine this happening all of the time. Miserable, right? It seems like at the moment, all of the characters led comfortable lives, but it's Cedar that bugs me. Now, onto my next rant. ' ''Raven/Poppy's Hair ''' Please bear with me about this. This may seem like a continuation of rant no. 2, but now I'm pulling Raven here. They both have purple hair. Is this, like, cool or something? Should we be scared of them? Raven bugs me in particular, as I think that this has very little importance to the character. I think that Raven and Poppy might have the 2PERF4U syndrome, where they can do this for no reason at all. I think that seeing at the odds, R/P (I will just call them that now) is labeled as rebellious for the reason that they have purple hair. Think about it, would they be different if they were brunettes? Alas, no. I think that R/P will remain regular while Holly and Apple will breach out and get into trouble. And of course, R/P will be mysteriously absent. I believe that one day, R/P will stay 2PERF4U for most of the series. Shame. Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Theories